Philosophies
by Stuffy the Author
Summary: Harry is contemplating different meanings behind his relationship with Draco Malfoy. Oneshot. Please read and review! DMHP


**Philosophies**

**By Stuffy the Author**

Author's Note: You know, I've been having a hell of a lotta 'philosophical' thoughts lately. You know the type- you REALLY want to find a situation to say them in so that they seem witty and have a deep profound meaning without seeming awkward? Yeah, me too. Except that it doesn't really work, seeing as they're all about Harry and Draco's relationship. So, can't really slip those into an everyday conversation. So I'll just get it out in this here fanfic. Oh, and your daily dosage of smut. Enjoy and review, please!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione had an idea as to why this little 'thing' was going on between Harry and Draco. It all came down to some science she had learned before coming to Hogwarts. Except that it was Muggle science, so no one took her seriously. Well, Harry would have liked to think that this was why he was so caught up in Draco, but then again, he had his own little philosophies about their relationship.

Hermione's idea was that Harry was attracted to something called 'pheromones.' Draco's pheromones appealed to him, so Harry's hormones responded by going into overdrive whenever he was around the blonde haired boy. It was certainly an interesting theory, but not really one you could bring up and discuss while you were snogging said attraction, or having wild, hot sex. Which Harry and Draco had often.

But Harry had his own ideas. There was a fine line between love and hate, after all. They were both a form of passion. Maybe, by having these little escapades, Harry and Draco were expressing their deep, intense hatred for one another. Hmm. Interesting idea, that. Again, not really one that's appropriate to bring up while fucking.

Or maybe they completed one another. The whole yin-yang thing? It suited them, really. Draco, pure, handsome, white. Harry, dark, interesting, black. Two halves make a whole, after all, so perhaps they were each the half of each other. But that was Harry's romantic side piping up, so Harry naturally squashed it down.

Perhaps they were responding to some deep, innate feeling that compelled them to kiss each other with such passion, stroke flesh with such fervor, and moan with such feeling.

But most likely it was first one, thought Harry. He'd have to bring this up when he was with Draco later.

The owl slipped down from the storm of them that was invading the Great Hall, landing in front of Harry with nothing more than a small slip of paper tied to its leg. Taking it, Harry stroked the owl once, and then let it on its way. Unfolding the parchment, he found that the only words that were written on it in flowing, beautiful script was: R.R- 10 tonight.

Hermione, reading over her friend's shoulder, grimaced. She knew what that meant. While being fine with Harry's relationship, certain aspects of it made her a little queasy. Ron, of course, had no clue what the hell was going on.

"What is it, mate?" he asked, scarfing down another pancake, "'Nother one of those crazy letters?"

Harry nodded, slipping the parchment into his bag. "Yeah. I've got no idea who's sending them. They're getting really annoying." Ron nodded sympathetically, his mouth stuffed to full to speak.

"Right, well, I'm off to class then," said Harry, standing up. Over at the Slytherin table, another person stood up and made their goodbyes, all the while eyeing where Harry was. Walking out of the Great Hall, Harry was immediately cornered by one Draco Malfoy.

"Get my note?" he asked calmly, putting a hand on either side of Harry's head, backing him up against a cold stone wall. Harry gulped. Draco always freaked him out when he got like this. But it promised for an interesting night.

"Y-yeah," said Harry, looking around nervously, making sure no one could see them. "I'll be there."

Draco grinned predatorily. "Good. I'll be waiting." He turned and walked away, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Wait!" called out Harry after him. Draco just turned and glanced at Harry, eyebrow raised. "I-I want to talk to you about some things tonight," Harry rushed out, a hot feeling spreading across his cheeks. A skeptical glance flashed across Draco's face.

"Really, is that so? Well, we'll just see how much talking you feel like doing tonight," he said coolly, smirking slightly, then resumed walking away, looking so sexy. Harry sighed. Great. He was in _that _kind of mood today.

Harry walked along the corridor of the Room of Requirement, not really thinking about getting in. The door appeared anyways, as Harry had almost sectioned off a piece of his brain to think about getting to where Draco was. The castle clock began to peal just as Harry stepped through the door, letting off ten deep tones. The dark haired teen let out a sigh of relief. The last time he had been late, Draco had 'punished' him most severely.

The lighting was dim in the room, but Harry could just make out the shape of a large bed off to the side. A couch sat in the middle of the room, and on it lounged Malfoy, looking like some sort of fallen angel in the soft light, silver eyes and platinum hair glinting slightly. Harry could feel his heartbeat quicken.

Draco smiled slightly, getting up from the couch. Going over to Harry, he captured the dark haired boy's lips with his own, breaking apart only because of a fierce need for air. Diving back down again, Draco put even more passion into this one, nibbling on Harry's lower lips, sucking on them, until Harry opened his mouth and gave Draco access to what lay inside. Thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth, the Slytherin explored the moist cave thoroughly, ending with a bout of wrestling with Harry's tongue. Breaking apart again, Harry whimpered slightly, brilliant green eyes shut tightly, his lips swollen and red from the kisses.

Partially unbuttoning Harry's shirt, Draco fastened his lips to Harry's neck, sucking, biting, licking, kissing his way down, stopping at Harry's collarbone. Harry gasped, but then a random thought drifted into his mind, and he latched onto it.

"We're- still going….to talk," he managed to gasp out. Draco chuckled against his chest, slipping off Harry and his shirts.

"Of course," he murmured against Harry's already sensitive skin, the vibrations from the words making Harry moan. He led the slightly smaller teen to the bed, laying him down. Somehow, from going from the front of the room to the bed, both Harry and Draco had also lost their pants.

Draco kicked off his shoes and Harry did the same, then lay down on the bed. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Draco brought him in for another mind-blowing kiss, while one hand slipped beneath Harry's boxers, stroking his half-hard cock. Harry moaned and shuddered, breaking the kiss, throwing his head back. Draco's mouth slid lower, over to Harry's nipples, sucking on them, biting them, twisting them in his teeth. Harry arched under Draco, but the latter's weight kept him mostly down.

Reaching Harry's navel, Draco seductively stuck his tongue into the indentation, licking in it and around it. Slim fingers curled over the edge of Harry's boxers, pulling them down and off of Harry. They joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Draco's cool fingers curled around Harry's now fully erect member, lightly touching it. Then, before Harry could comprehend anything, Slytherin's mouth had taken Harry's length into it. Harry groaned and grasped the covers on the bed tightly, twisting the perfect sheets out of place. Draco's mouth was bobbing up and down on Harry's cock, and it was all Harry could do to keep from thrusting upwards.

Just as Harry felt like he was about to cum, Draco left Harry's cock, smirking widely. Harry growled.

"Fuck you," he snarled. Draco just laughed slightly.

"No, I'd much rather fuck you," he said pointedly, stripping off his own boxers and flinging them to the side. Harry shivered as he took in the sight of Draco, fully erect, but then Draco's finger was in him, a lubricating spell whispered to keep the pain at bay. Harry moaned and shuddered around Draco's finger as he started to move it in and out slowly, eventually speeding up. Adding a second finger, Draco scissored them, hitting the spot that made Harry cry out in intense pleasure. Eventually, Draco added a third finger, increasing the tempo of his thrusts.

Withdrawing the fingers, Draco wiped a little bit of precum off of Harry's cock, licking it seductively. Harry tried not to whimper as the Slytherin lined up the head of his cock with Harry's entrance, the lubricant spell already in place. Taking Harry's legs and placing them atop his shoulders, Draco positioned himself better, then began to push in until he was buried all the way. Waiting a moment, he slowly drew back out, watching as Harry's expression changed from one of pain to one of pure pleasure.

A moan escaped Draco's throat as he sped up his thrusts. Soon, the only noises in the room was the rather loud moaning of Harry and Draco, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

All too soon, Harry could feel himself giving over the brink of orgasm, spilling hot seed everywhere, his muscles tightening around Draco, which set off the blonde's orgasm. With one last thrust, Draco let himself shoot out his cum into Harry, feeling the heady feeling of orgasm wash over him.

Sighing, he pulled out of Harry, listening as the other came down from his high. Draco yawned, slightly tired, but suddenly Harry was up and pacing around the room.

"I said we were going to talk, and so we are," he said fiercely, green eyes blazing. Draco's eyes roamed Harry's naked body, and Harry could feel a slight blush come to his face.

"Alright," drawled Draco, "I'm listening." Harry blushed even harder.

"Well, I just want to, you know, talk about, well….this is kinda hard to say…" Harry trailed off, and Draco smirked. Taking a determined breath, Harry plowed on. "What I mean to say is, I think we should talk about, you know…..us. Our relationship. What it means." If Harry blushed any deeper, he would be the exact shade of Ron's hair.

Draco was wide eyed in shock. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't this. He sat up in the bed, then walked over to the couch, bringing Harry along with him. Sitting down, he looked at Harry deeply. "Alright. Explain."

Harry gulped, suddenly more than nervous. "Well, I was just wondering what….our relationship is to you. I mean, is this your form of expressing your hatred for me, 'cause they say that hate and love are both forms of passion closely intertwined, or is it something deeper, but Hermione thinks that it's just hormones…." Harry babbled quickly, trying to get it all out before he lost his nerve. Draco caught his lips in a kiss to silence him.

Looking at Harry directly in the eyes, Draco sighed. "At first, this started out as a form of release between you and me. Fucking, and that was it. But, it seems to have grown for me, a little, you know? I look forward to these sessions a little more each time we have them. Maybe, next session, we can actually talk about ourselves, before the sex," he said, quite seriously. Harry gulped and nodded, looking down at his hands.

Draco tilted Harry's chin back up so that he was staring right into those green orbs again. "But this is no longer just about fucking. So you can tell Hermione to shove that hormones idea right up her ass." Harry winced at this. "Sorry," said Draco, not sorry at all.

Harry just nodded. "Alright. Next time, we'll actually talk about ourselves, see if we like the person we're fucking for who they are, not just their body or skill in bed." Draco smiled slightly.

"Here, we can start now, if you want." He stuck out his hands. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. Would you like to be friends?"

Harry laughed and took it, shaking it. "Sure, now that you can't insult any of my other friends," he said, smiling. Draco pulled Harry toward him and caught him in a kiss, sweeter than the other ones, gentler. Breaking apart, Harry had a silly grin plastered on his features.

Now he knew. Whatever this relationship was, he could throw some of his philosophies right out the window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Fin.**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed it. I would love some reviews, and you can check out my other stories as well. **

**Translation: READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE. I'M DESPERATE. **

**Ahem. Thanks!**

**Your everloving Author,**

**Stuffy**


End file.
